


Showing Your Appreciation

by FPwoper



Series: Just Add One More [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Because I’m not Good At Canon), Anal Sex, Blowjobs, But also, Canon Divergent, Multi, Pubic Hair, Purgatory, Rimming, Slow Sex, Soft sex, Sort of Canon If You Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean finally starts feeling at ease with the fact that he’s in a poly relationship with both Cas and Benny, so it’s time to worship them in return…The third instalment; the one where they start dealing with their circumstances.SPN Kink Bingo square: Pubic Hair
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: Just Add One More [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021





	Showing Your Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a fill for the SPN Kink Bingo, square Pubic Hair
> 
> The fic has not been proofread, all mistakes are my own

Dean slowly settles into the new normal. After Dean’s… sort-of drug induced sex haze, they talked about what they wanted and what they expected. Dean isn’t very good at asking for what he wants, but he’s learning, and apparently that’s exactly what Benny and Cas wanted.

The new normal includes them cuddling whenever they want, some catcalling whenever one of them takes off a piece of clothing or bends over… and Dean enjoys it more than expected. Both Cas and Benny take their time with him – even though Cas hadn’t quite taken his time the first time around, he’d quickly rectified that for their second time, and third time, and fourth time – and Dean _loves_ it. Sometimes, he wonders why he never asked for this before, but then he remembers that he really couldn’t get the words to come when he was on Earth, in his normal life. He’s still a little scared to be judged, but Purgatory is quite literally a judgment-free zone, so he’s not too worried (and well, once they get topside again, that’s something to worry about _then_. They’d need to get there first, and _then_ Dean can start worrying) and all set to make the most of this time in his life, because he’s still not sure how long it’s going to last.

When he tells Cas and Benny that, they just smile at him and kiss him softly on his cheek. They would never judge him anyway, that much they’d already made clear several times. So when he pulls them down on the forest-y floor and cuddles up with them, they just let him. He loves resting his head on Benny’s chest. Nothing against Cas, who’s an amazing cuddler, but Benny is thicker and thus better as a pillow.

Dean’s hands always turn restless when he’s cuddling, so his hands slowly wander over Benny’s chest, then move to ruck up his shirt and feel Benny’s chest hair. Dean’s never been very hairy and whatever hair he has on his chest is light, but both Benny and Cas have darker and more prominent chest hair. Dean loves it; somehow, it sets off some sort of switch in his brain that drives him wild, and it might have something to do with the fact that it feels like they’re real men, or something. Dean isn’t sure. He just loves running his fingers through their chest hair, leg hair, and even the feel of pubic hair is great (unless it gets stuck in his teeth, then… less so).

Cas plasters himself against Dean’s backside, and Dean moans at the sudden feel of an erection against his ass. Purgatory has made Cas more human, more susceptible to urges and wants, and Cas is… well, he’s horny most of the time now. Between Benny and Dean, they can barely keep up with his sex drive, but Dean secretly loves it when he can barely walk, so it’s not too big an issue for him.

With Cas almost humping him already, Dean looks up at Benny with pleading eyes, tugging at Benny’s pants. He’s still got trouble communicating what he wants but both Benny and Cas fluently speak Dean-want by now, and they indulge him most of the time, like now. Benny simply nods, and Dean unclasps the suspenders that are keeping Benny’s pants up before pulling the pants down. He immediately follows that up by licking a stripe up Benny’s cock, then pushing him to the floor and pushing his own ass up so Cas could fuck him while he blows Benny.

Surprisingly, Cas doesn’t actually take out his own cock, but he does draw down Dean’s pants and situates himself behind Dean. Dean decides to focus his attention on Benny for now instead of figuring out what Cas has got in store for him. He takes his time getting Benny wet before he takes him fully into his mouth, and only then does Dean move his fingers to Benny’s balls, playing with them softly as he slurps his way over Benny’s cock. He buries his nose in Benny’s pubic hair and relaxes as the hair tickles his nose.

As soon as Dean has taken Benny’s thick, wide cock fully into his mouth, Cas makes his move. Instead of Cas’s cock, Cas has decided to step outside of his comfort zone and he licks over Dean’s asshole before pushing his tongue in, and Dean can’t help the moan that falls from his lips. Dean briefly forgets about Benny’s cock, until Benny slips a hand into his hair and helpfully reminds him of the pace he can set. Dean follows and revels in the fact that he can please someone and be pleasured himself at the same time, and he suddenly realises that he’s been stupid all along, not thinking that poly relationships were something amazing.

By the time Cas adds a finger, Dean is a drooling mess because of Benny’s girth, and he wants to moan but it’s muffled. Cas keeps using his tongue, though, and Dean knows he’s grinning and enjoying bringing Dean pleasure. A second and third finger soon follow, and Dean can’t help but still again with Benny’s cock deep in his throat when Cas hits his prostate. He jerks his hips forward but Cas holds him back, and then Cas’s fingers slip out, and Dean whines. Benny focuses on Cas for a bit and Dean feels left out, because they are having a silent conversation he’s not involved in.

Dean almost starts sucking Benny’s cock again in retaliation, but that’d be petty, and he feels like Benny and Cas have something else in store for him, something he’d easily ruin if he’d close his lips over Benny’s cock again just to be petty. And sure enough, Benny tugs Dean forward over his chest, Cas helping to move Dean, positioning him over Benny’s cock. Cas makes sure Dean can sink down on Benny’s cock easily, and Dean watches Benny’s face relax and a smile bloom as soon as he’s fully seated. Dean can’t help but smile in return. It’s a sappy smile, probably, because Dean feels how loved he is, and he wants to show both of his partners that he loves them too.

Dean closes his eyes when Cas’s hands wrap around his hips, helping him move up and down on Benny’s cock. Cas isn’t as involved right now, but having his hands on him helps ground Dean more than he thought and it makes Dean feel less bad for not involving Cas.

In that sense, it’s difficult being in a triad in Purgatory, because Dean has been thinking about having both Cas and Benny inside of him more and more, but as they’re lacking actual lube… well. Not really a good idea to try cramming two dicks into his already stretched asshole without any good lube. He’s not doubting his hole as much as he’s doubting whether the chafing would be bearable.

Dean closes his eyes again, moving his fingers through Benny’s chest hair again because Cas is taking care of him and his movements, and he cherishes being able to be in contact with both Benny and Cas at the same time. Dean focuses on the sensations, so much so that he doesn’t even really process that he’s nearing his climax until he comes hard and fast over Benny’s chest.

Benny comes only a few seconds later, filling Dean with his warmth, and Dean wants to turn to Cas to make sure that he also gets off, but that’s not necessary. Dean’s focus had been on himself so much that he hadn’t even noticed that Cas had been working on himself, that he’d been getting himself off, and Cas comes all over Dean’s back with a soft moan.

The three of them pile together, Dean not caring one bit about the fact that he’s probably getting come all over himself, both his back and his front. He’s a cuddleslut and he’ll admit it if asked, and Benny and Cas will gladly indulge him. He’s aware that he’s also getting them stuck with their spunk, but apparently they don’t care either, just making sure that Dean is safely tucked away in their arms.

“So you like my pubic hair, I take it?” Benny rumbles near Dean’s ear. Dean simply nods. “Huh, never thought that would be a thing…”

“Don’t judge,” Cas says, chastising Benny. “Dean is showing his appreciation for your form and you dare say that you didn’t think _it would be a thing_?”

“I… shit, sorry, Dean.”

“It’s not like I care,” Dean says, shrugging. “I’ve got way more kinks that are more… kinky, I guess, than just this. So I don’t care about this. You’ll just have to deal with it.”

“I’ll take the appreciation,” Benny says, kissing Dean’s forehead. “And we’ll talk about the other kinks soon…”


End file.
